callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheats
on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Cheats are unlockable options available that will either make a game easier, harder, or add a humorous aspect to it. Cheats are available in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: World at War (and other games by using the Command Console). There are two types of cheats. One type is unlocked by collecting intel (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) or Death Cards (Call of Duty: World at War) to unlock something special like unlimited ammo. The second type is executed by activating the Command Console. This can only be done on the PC versions of the games by pressing the tilde key. This can unlock cheats like invincibility and noclip mode. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, no cheats at all can be used, as console commands have been removed and gathering intel only unlocks achievements/trophies. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Cheats * Complete the game on Easy. ** Big Heads - NPCs have bigger heads. ** Head Shots - Only headshots kill enemies. ** Ricochet - Machine gun bullets ricochet. ** Ricochet (All) - All guns except rockets ricochet. * Complete the game on Medium. ** Dead Eye - One shot kills enemies. ** Shrink Shot - Enemies shrink when shot. * Complete the game on Hard. ** Big n Small Call of Duty 3 cheats (for Wii) Select Campaign mode, and Chapter Select. Starting at Chapter 1, (Saint Lo) hold +, and while holding it, control stick right, control stick right, control stick left, control stick left, 2, 2. This unlocks ALL campaign levels, and ALL bonus material. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cheats (Cheats only available for use in Campaign and only after the player finishes the campaign.) * Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel. CoD Noir: All color turns black and white. * Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel. Photo-Negative: All colour is inverted. * Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel. Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. * Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel. Ragtime Warfare: All colour is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game - as though playing in a silent movie. In the Nintendo Wii version of the game, this is replaced by a Paintball cheat, where all weapons fire paintballs instead of bullets. This has no effect on the weapon's performance, as it is purely for visual effect. * Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel. Cluster Bombs: After a frag Grenade explodes, four more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades, including enemy grenades which have been thrown back. This doesn't affect the Player's Special grenades, like Smoke and Flashbangs. * Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel. A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. In the Wii version a headshot only produces this result. * Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel. Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed. * Collect 30 pieces of enemy intel. Infinite Ammo: Weapons have infinite magazines. RPGs and grenade launchers become automatic. Doesn't work with inventory weapons like C4 and Claymores, or smoke grenades. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and ''World at War'' Console Cheats (PC only) Demo 1. From the in-game options, enable the console. 2. Press the tilde key (~) to open the console. 3. Type seta thereisacow 1337 and press Enter. 4. Type spdevmap bog_a and press Enter. 5. This will start the demo with console cheats enabled. While playing, press the tilde key to bring up the console and type in the cheats. Press Enter to activate them and type them in again and press Enter to deactivate them. Full 1. Do the same as above. However, after you load "The Bog", exit out and load the level you want to play with cheats on. You can not select Resume from the pause menu and have the cheats function. You can however, select the level you want to play on with the cheats enabled. In Multiplayer 1. Go to multiplayer and open the console 2. Enter devmap mp_crossfire. This will load up a new server on Crossfire with cheats enabled. 3. Enter cheats with a /''' in front of them. Note that not all cheats will work. Codes and Effects '''give all: Retain all weapons (In the current level) in inventory at once. If used in multiplayer, the player will have every single gun in the game, including all variants with attachments. god: Cannot die for any reason. demigod: Take damage, but cannot die from it. noclip: Removes gun from sight and use, allows free movement in any direction without the effect of clipping. (See bottom of page for definition.) ufo: Flight mode (similar to noclip, but much faster) notarget: The player will not be attacked or even noticed by any AI. give ammo: Gives player full ammunition. sf_use_ignoreammo 1: Shoot without the need to reload, infinitely. This does not work in multiplayer. player_sustainammo <0 or 1>: Unlimited ammunition. This works in multiplayer. take all: Removes all your guns and health. take ammo: Removes your ammunition. give ': Spawn indicated item. Note that the item name is the console name, not the in-game name. This only works with weapons that are present in the level, for example it is not possible to spawn an R700 in any mission except The Sins of the Father, because it is not present in any other missions. '''jump_height ': Set jump height; default is "39". 'timescale ': Set speed; default is "1.00". '''cg_LaserForceOn 1: Adds a visible laser pointer to all weapons, which usually originates from the barrel (with the Default Weapon, it actually points outside your crosshairs). cg_drawGun: Remove gun graphics. cg_fov: Adjusts depth perception. File:MP5fov65.png|The MP5 with the default setting of "65" File:MP5fov115.png|The MP5 with the field of view setting at "115" player_sprintSpeedScale: Set player's sprint speed. map or spdevmap ''': Change map. Note that the name for the misson/map is the console name, not the in-game name, for example to load up Death From Above the command would be '''spdevmap ac130 not spdevmap Death From Above. r_fullbright: The level will appear brighter, making vision easier. cg_laserlight 1: Draw light emitted from the laser. kill: Suicide. g_speed: Adjust player speed. g_gravity: Adjust player gravity. r_lightTweakSunLight: Adjust the intensity of the sunlight (Multiplayer Only) player_burstFireCooldown: Adjust (Or remove) the delay between bursts on the M16A4. cg_draw2D 0: Remove all HUD elements. Call of Duty: World at War (Cheats are only available for use in Co-op Campaign. This does not include Nazi Zombies.) * Thunder Mission: "Semper Fi" (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode. Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, you will see another shack to the right. The card is inside. * Hard Headed Mission: "Little Resistance" (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage. Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. * Suicide King Mission: "Hard Landing" (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds when downed. Location: About halfway through the mission you will see a big building with a mini-trench outside. Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when you go into the room with the stairs. * Cold Dead Hands Mission: "Vendetta" (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take their weapons with them to the grave. Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead you through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. * Sticks and Stones Mission: "Their Land, Their Blood" (Joker) Effect: Your weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks. Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to your right to find the card. * Vampire Mission: "Burn 'em Out" (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge your health by getting kills. Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. * Flak Jacket Mission: "Relentless" (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage. Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect. The card is about halfway down the path. * Body Armor Mission: "Ring of Steel" (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only. Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. * Undead Soldier Mission: "Eviction" (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies come back from the dead. Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, you will eventually see a room to your right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. Trivia: The undead enemies are similar to the zombies in the Nazi Zombies bonus game. * Painkiller Mission: "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed co-op teammates to revive them when downed. Location: Go to the left as you move toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. * Berserker Mission: "Breaking Point" (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk. Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. * Paintball Mission: "Heart of the Reich" (Six of Clubs) Effect: Paintball guns. Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. * Victory Mission: "Downfall" (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits your HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time. Location: Before you get to the theater, some of your allies will break through a door to your right. The card is past that door. More information on "noclip" *Noclip refers to clipping, a developer term meaning anything that restricts the player's movement. For example, a floor is clipping because it prevents the player from moving down. There is also invisible clipping, such as the invisible walls at the boundaries of a level which prohibit movement outside of the specified area. Trivia *Using the "give all" command on the PC version of Call of Duty 4 and World at War will allow the player to use weapons that cannot be accessed without the cheat. Below is a gallery of such weapons. File:Weirdrpg.png|An RPG with no rocket that can still be fired, found in "The Bog". Image:at4_4.png|An AT4, originally usable in both campaign and multiplayer. File:HelicopterRPG.png|An RPG which behaves very differently to the normal RPG, and makes a different sound effect found in "Safehouse". File:Miniuzisuppressed.png|A Mini-Uzi with a silencer, used by Victor Zakhaev, found in "The Sins of the Father". File:M4A1suppressed.png|A silenced M4A1 with campaign-style red dot sight, found in "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". File:Defaultweapon.png|The Default Weapon, found in all missions. File:M4sopmod2 4.png|An M4A1 SOPMOD without the red dot sight, found in "Ultimatum". File:M21Desert.png|An M21 with a different style of desert camouflage, found in "The Bog". File:Strangestinger.png|A Stinger which cannot be used and looks like an AT4, found in "Game Over". Modern Warfare 2 Cheats In Modern Warfare 2 for PC, cheats are also available, but by modifying game files. To enable cheats, the user must go to the "players" folder (example: C:\Games\Modern Warfare 2\players). There, the "config.cfg" file must be opened with a text editor like Wordpad. The following line must be added at the end of the file first: seta thereisacow "1337" (the numbers must be in tidles) This will enable the cheats. Now, several other lines must be added. To use the cheats, the "bind" command must be used: bind X "Y" - on the place of X you must put a key, which is not in use (check the other "bind" lines, and ensure that the key you want isn't already in use). On the place of Y, between the two tidles, you must put the cheat code. EXAMPLE: seta thereisacow "1337" bind U "god" bind V "notarget" bind P "give ammo" When ingame, you just have to press one of these keys, and the cheat code will be activated. Almost all cheats from the first Modern Warfare work, but the "give all" cheat will make the game unplayable, as when it gives you the weapons all of them have the skin of the previous weapon you used (like: if you used the SCAR-H before using the cheat, and after that you are given an AK-47 and switch to it, it will look like the SCAR-H) and there will be no ammo for them, even if you refill at a crate or use the "give ammo" cheat. To disable a code, just press the needed key a second time. NOTE: cheat like "player_sustainammo", which need "1" or "0" to be inputed, will need a different key with the "0" inputed to be disabled (example: bind Z "player_sustainammo 1", bind X "player_sustainammo 0") Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War